Tsubasa
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Eu traria os bons sentimentos de todos da cidade, para que Tenten pudesse voar cada vez mais e mais alto..."


**Tsubasa**

Ela acordava todos os dias para ir à escola. No meio do caminho, sempre parava para tomar suco de maracujá, que tinha numa maquininha de bebidas no começo da rua que ficava o seu destino final. Em sua bolsa, carregava consigo uma pena branca, limpa e cuidada. E isso era o motivo de muitos da escola a acharem louca. Quem em sã consciência traria consigo uma pena, todos os dias? Por que uma pena?

Ninguém falava com ela, ninguém chegava perto dela. Queriam o máximo de distância possível. Era a menina mais misteriosa de toda a escola... Se não da cidade. Mas isso foi um fato que fez me interessar mais e mais por ela... Mitsashi Tenten. Uma garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Linda e misteriosa. Sempre está no topo dos exames nacionais, com as maiores notas.

Não estudo e não trabalho. Fico vagabundeando por ai o dia inteiro. Não tenho dinheiro. Consigo comida pelos moradores que passam por mim, vêem o estado que estou e têm dó do quão deplorável encontro-me. Sou um Hyuuga que fugiu da vida "perfeita" que o clã oferecia. Hyuuga Neji. E esse talvez seja outro motivo por me oferecerem alimento.

Se sua dúvida é: "Como conheceste Mitsashi Tenten se não estuda?". Já estudei. Éramos melhores amigos, mas em uma época do ano ela ficou doente e nunca mais apareceu. Quando voltou, teve um caso com Kiba, o que me enfureceu e fez com que me revoltasse e fugisse da casa, escola e sociedade. Ela sabia que eu a amava.

- Neji? – Tenten chamou.

- Deixe-me em paz, Tenten.

- Terminei com Kiba. – comentou. – Mas já que não quer saber, até logo.

- Hey, hey, hey! – chamei. – Espere um momento! Terminou com aquele cachorro?

- Sim. Não me amava?

- Te amo. – corrigi.

- Por isso. – ela sorriu.

- Tenten... – dei dois passos e a abracei.

- Neji! Pode me soltar? Está fedendo a lixo!

- Gomen...

- Venha... Vamos dar um trato em você... – puxou-me até sua casa.

Tenten abrigou-me, alimentou-me, deu roupa, carinho e amor. Parecia ser uma mãe. Estava dormindo quando ouvi alguns murmúrios vindos do quarto da Mitsashi. Abri a porta do cômodo cuidadosamente e percebi que a garota se remexia em sua cama. Talvez estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Olhei para o criado-mudo ao lado do móvel e percebi que aquela pena brilhava.

- Neji! – gritou Tenten.

Ela suava frio e ofegava. Finas lágrimas começavam a escorrer por sua face levemente avermelhada, que tinha evidente um semblante de desespero. Corri para acordá-la logo, mas assim que me aproximei de seu corpo, ela parou e voltou a dormir tranquilamente. A pena parou de brilhar e tudo voltou ao normal. Suspirei aliviado e voltei ao meu quarto.

Poucas horas depois ouvi uma janela sendo quebrada. Procurei de onde era e conclui que fora o da sala. Aproximei-me do buraco e avistei ao longe um pássaro enorme voando. Fui ao quarto de Tenten para pedir que esta visse o tamanho do animal que sobrevoava a região. Bati na porta e adentrei. Não encontrei ninguém.

- Tenten! – gritei desesperado.

Coloquei uma jaqueta, peguei uma lanterna e sai à procura da menina. Era um bairro rural, então à noite tudo ficava extremamente escuro. Felizmente, em pouco tempo, pude perceber a silhueta de Tenten andando calmamente pela estradinha de pedras. Apressei os passos e toquei seu ombro. Ela virou. Eu sorri. Ela piscou algumas vezes e não disse nada. Seus olhos estavam sem brilho nenhum. Voltou a andar.

Não a acordaria do "transe", então a segui e acabei chegando numa "floresta". Continuei seguindo o caminho que ela traçava. Parou em frente a um lago, onde a lua cheia era vista perfeitamente entre as copas das enormes árvores. Tenten tirou a camisola de seda, ficou somente de lingerie e de suas costas nasceram asas. Asas brancas, grandes e bem cuidadas. Lindas...

- Tenten? – sussurrei.

A Mitsashi apontou a mim e uma rajada forte de vento lançou-me por uns cinco metros, que por muita sorte não tinha nenhuma árvore no meio do caminho. Cai de costas e observei melhor as penas de suas asas. Eram idênticas àquela que sempre carregava.

- Tenten! – gritei.

Antes que outra rajada de vento fosse disparada em minha direção, o corpo que estava a poucos centímetros do chão, caiu. O sol começara a nascer dando início a um novo dia. Coloquei a camisola novamente em Tenten e a carreguei até sua casa. Uma pequena pena apareceu em minha mão...

Alguns meses após esse acontecimento passaram-se. Toda noite a morena tornava-se um anjo, classifiquemos assim. Antes de sair voando por ai, sempre tinha pesadelos, sempre gritava o meu nome e assim que eu chegava perto, tranqulizava-se. Nunca tinha visto minha amiga assim...

Nesse tempo, não tive coragem o bastante para questionar o que acontecia com seu corpo nas noites. O que mais me intrigou foi que tudo isso começou assim que fui morar com ela. Resolvi perguntar sobre o assunto, pois a curiosidade e interesse eram grandes.

- Tenten. – chamei.

- O que foi Neji-kun?

- Bom... Como dizer... Todas as noites... Você toma forma de um anjo... Por quê?

- Não... Não fiz nenhum mal a você, fiz? Não machuquei ninguém, machuquei? Ai meu Deus... – desesperou-se.

- Acalme-se! Você sempre vai a um ligar afastado daqui. Quer dizer que não sabe o que acontece?

- Não sei... Mas por favor... Não permita que eu faça mal a ninguém, caso isso aconteça... Mate-me! – pediu.

- Mas Tenten!

- Tem que ser assim... Esse é o meu destino...

- Tudo bem... – encerrei a conversa.

Anoiteceu e já esperava que Tenten fosse àquela floresta, então deixei a janela aberta. Assim que ela começou a ter os pesadelos, aproximei-me rapidamente de seu corpo. Parou. Voltei ao meu quarto e esperei que saísse logo, mas não ouvi nada. Aguardei por uma hora e nada... Fui aos seus aposentos e vi a Mitsashi adormecida. Ao dar meia volta, ouvi sua voz:

- Neji-kun...

- O que houve?

- Dói... – sussurrou.

- O que dói?

- O peito... – e apontou entre seus seios, mais para o lado esquerdo.

- O coração... – murmurei. – Vou chamar um médico!

- Não... Deixe como está... Só preste atenção no que te direi...

- Tudo bem...

Levantou-se com dificuldade, tirou a camisola e deixou suas asas à mostra. Não estava com sua outra personalidade. Era Tenten ali. Todavia, estava mais pálida que o comum. Toquei suas mãos e percebi que estavam geladas. Temi que o pior acontecesse...

- Neji-kun... – apontou para suas asas. – As penas que existem em minhas asas, representam os sentimentos bons das pessoas dessa cidade... – explicou-me calmamente. – Todos os dias, uma pena caía...

- O que isso significa? – indaguei.

- Significa que as pessoas dessa cidade não são mais felizes... Não amam... – lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos castanhos. – E a cada pena que cai, minha vida diminui... Cada vez mais...

- Por isso você está assim agora... – disse.

- Sim... – pausou. – Neji-kun... Você poderia resgatar os sentimentos dos habitantes daqui? – pediu. – É o meu último pedido antes de ir...

- Tenten... Você não vai... – ela me interrompeu.

- Vou sim... Promete que tentará?

- Prometo... – respondi aflito. – Mas Tenten... Meu amor por você é um sentimento bom, não é? – as lágrimas queriam sair de meus olhos frios logo.

- Você é só um, Neji-kun... – tentou manter-se em pé por mais tempo, mas caiu em sua cama.

A mão pequena e delicada de Tenten pegou aquela pena que sempre carregava consigo na mochila. Trouxe-a para perto do peito e a abraçou. Chorava. Depositou um beijo em meus lábios. Sorriu e mostrou aquela pequena pena mais de perto.

- Essa pena representa o seu amor por mim... E aquela que ficou com você no dia que soube sobre minhas asas, representa o meu amor por você... – suspirou pesadamente. – Neji-kun... Assim que você recuperar os bons sentimentos de todos da cidade, eu poderei voar novamente...

- Então farei com que você possa voar Tenten...

- Arigatou, Neji-kun...

O corpo que estava sentado na cama caiu e desapareceu em penas. Comigo, ficara somente aquela que Tenten disse ser o amor dela por mim... Deitei na cama de minha amada e adormeci ali mesmo, com o cheiro dela embriagando-me...

Eu traria os bons sentimentos de todos da cidade, para que Tenten pudesse voar cada vez mais e mais alto...


End file.
